


The Flu, Some Cramps, and a Wing

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Lucifer, Caring Lucifer, Cramps, Dean is a Brat, F/M, Flu, Fluff, So much fluffy goodness, Wings, beautiful wings, enjoy, except I didn't have Luci to make me feel better, hate being sick, lol, sick reader, that's a tag I never thought I'd write, this is basically a summary of my week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Lucifer is staying at the bunker and becomes angry upon hearing that the boys are neglecting you while you're sick, leading to a "feathery" realization for both you and Lucifer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I'd really appreciate comments and kudos on this one, let me know what you think :)
> 
> I adore you all and thank you so much for reading xoxo   
> Have a good weekend!

* * *

 

The boys sat in the library pouring over books for their latest case. They had a small group of dragons just north from the bunker that were causing trouble, and without you to help, they were a little stumped. "Come on, we gotta wake Y/N up. She knows more about this crap than anyone." 

 

"No, Dean, we're not waking her up. She didn't get any sleep last night." 

 

"Morning." Lucifer purred from the doorway, both Sam and Dean shook their heads, and Lucifer's face fell when he didn't see you. "Where's Y/N?" 

 

"Why would you care?" Dean sassed. 

 

"Watch your tone, Winchester. I was just asking to be  _ polite _ ." 

 

"She's sleeping. She was on the bathroom floor sick all last night, I'm surprised you didn't hear her." Sam sighed. 

 

"Man she was gross last night." Dean stated on a breathy laugh and Lucifer saw red. 

 

"She isn't gross, she's ill. If anything she is the one good thing that came from you flawed little abominations." He defended. "did either of you check on her?" Both boys shook their heads and Lucifer disappeared. 

 

He gazed down tenderly at your sleeping form, watching your bare back rise and fall gracefully with every breath. Your beautiful E/C eyes were closed and your TV played silently, casting a multitude of colors to dance across your skin and providing enough light that, should you wake up, you would be able to see that is was Lucifer who came to check on you. He continued watching, his sincere worry for your well being calmed as he took in the peaceful expression on your face. "So beautiful." He whispered to himself. "I can't believe a human can make me feel this way." 

 

Moments later, your peaceful expression mutated into one of pain. He stepped back fearing that he was the one to cause it, but you made no improvement. You brought your legs up, curling into a ball and whimpering. He stepped forward and placed a hand softly on your shoulder, nudging you just barely enough to wake you. Your muscles relaxed and your previous expression returned to your features. Your eyes flutter open and you gasped, shocked when you saw him standing over your bed, wringing his hands like he was nervous. "Lucifer? Wha--what are you doing in here?" Your voice was no more more than a whisper, thick with sleep. 

 

"I was worried, Sam said you weren't feeling well, and Dean said you were gross." You laughed, interrupting his explanation. 

 

"That sounds like Dean." 

 

"It made me angry that they were ignoring you, so I came to check on you, but you were sleeping and you looked... Peaceful." He said, opting not to use the word he wanted to. "And then you looked hurt and sad, you curled up and I thought maybe being so close to me was what was hurting you. I woke you up because you were whimpering and making little noises." He looked so innocent and incapable of anything bad with the way he currently stood in front of you, rubbing his neck nervously and wringing his hands when he talked. 

 

"I guarantee it wasn't you that made me feel like that. I'm sick and to top it off I have horrible cramps, and a headache. Between my head, my stomach, and my girly parts I feel like death. Thank you, a lot, for coming to check up on me, the boys won't set foot near my room when I'm sick. It was really sweet of you." You smiled meekly. 

 

"Is there anything you need, water, food, um... A hug?" He ventured, sounding unsure of his offers. 

 

You giggled, "Lucifer just offered to give me a hug? I must be a pretty special girl... It's okay, I'll get better soon, you probably have more important things to do than worry over  some sick human." Your tone was kind, and you didn't say any of it with malice or annoyance. You truly believed he had better things to do than to wait on you hand and foot. You met his eyes and saw the hurt that swirled in slate-blue orbs. 

 

"You aren't some sick human, Y/N. You're so much greater than that, I despise my father's creations but you... You're the one truly beautiful thing he created." He knelt beside your bed and placed a hand on your arm. "I know that I'm a monster, the devil, Satan, whatever you humans wish to call me, but I'd like a chance." 

 

You placed your smaller hand over his, "A chance at what?" 

 

"To make you feel better. I can still see my vessel's memories of caring for his wife when she was ill. He would get her water and hold her while she slept in his arms. I hate to seem soft, but it looks nice to have that kind of contact." 

 

You smiled brightly, you had always harbored a bit of a crush on the fallen angel and the fact that he didn't hate you was the best news you'd heard in awhile. "Of course, Lucifer...  Would you maybe wanna watch a movie with me?" 

 

"How about when you wake up." He pressed a cool kiss to your forehead like he'd seen Nick do to his wife, and toed off his shoes before climbing on your bed. He laid behind you and pulled you close to his chest, allowing you to you his other arm as a pillow. "How's this?" He whispered. 

 

"Perfect." You yawned, turning to face him. "Were you really worried about me?" 

 

He stroked your cheekbone and brushed some loose strands of hair behind your ear, "I was... I think it may be something of my father's doing but the moment I first saw you, I felt a connection to you. My thoughts were consumed by you and my reason for needing shelter may have just been a little scheme in hopes you'd agree to let me stay at the bunker with you and the Winchesters. I wanted to spend more time with you." 

 

"You're here just for me?" He smirked, giving you a silent 'yes' and you smiled, stretching the few inches to kiss him. You let him close the final few centimeters just in case you were hearing things wrong and the kiss was breathtaking. He kissed you so tenderly and passionately that you were completely submerged in the moment. You pulled back with a gasp, feeling terrible when reality came back to you. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sick." He chuckled quietly and pressed his lips to your forehead. 

 

"I'm an angel, I won't catch human diseases." 

 

You blushed, "Oh yeah Cas told me that a while back, sorry, I feel kinda dumb now." 

 

"You're far from dumb, My Sweet. Now sleep. When you wake up you'll have to tell the Winchesters you're stuck with me." 

 

"Nah, it can be our naughty little secret until I'm well, and don't say I'm 'stuck with you' like it's a bad thing... You can get under the covers if you'd like." 

 

"You do remember you're in nothing more than underwear right?" He grinned. 

 

"Oh god", you blushed and frantically tucked the blankets tight around your chest. Lucifer growled low, and pulled you even tighter against his body. 

 

"Let's not have that name near our bed." 

 

"Ooh, yeah. Sorry, I keep forgetting that he's your... Yeah. Goodnight, Luci." 

 

"Goodnight, Y/N."  

 

You closed your eyes and were seconds from sleep when you heard a hushed brushing noise, you opened you eyes and inhaled sharply. Unfurled on top of you were gorgeous, pure white wings. You tried to speak but were too shocked, you reached out with the very tips of your fingers and touched one of the large feathers. Lucifer hissed and the large wing pulled back, you turned to face Lucifer again and began apologizing profusely. He shushed you, bringing a finger to his lips. "You can see my wings?" His eyes were glossy and he looked hopeful. You nodded slowly, not quite sure yet how you should react. He smiled, and then laughed. "that dick."  

 

"Who?" 

 

"my father... He knew I didn't like humans, so he made my soul mate one. No wonder I found you so perfect and beautiful and captivating. You're my soulmate." 

 

"I didn't know that was a real thing." 

 

"Not for humans, usually, but angels are designed to have one true mate. Humans can only see an angel's wings when the angel chooses to show them, but an angel's soulmate can see their wing whenever they're out... Are you scared?" 

 

"Of you? Never. I'm happy to be your soulmate, if you'll have me." 

 

"Of course Y/N. My beautiful little mate." 

 

You giggled, "Now  _ this _ will be an interesting conversation with the boys." 


End file.
